Reconciling With Mr Father
by FutureVoice
Summary: After Jennifer Shepard's death, Leon Vance became director of NCIS, and thing's slowly moved on normally without their departed director. Four years later, Eleanor Rose Gibbs goes on a trip to find her "missing" father. Isn't it confusing when it comes to family?
1. Chapiter Un

_Dear Rosie,_

 _If anything is to ever happen to me, remember that you are always safe with whomever I may leave with. However, if you find a problem and need some help, NCIS is the place to go. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can find the office in DC. Upon entering the building, - if it ever comes to that - ask for a Leroy Jethro. Make sure to add on my name somewhere! I love you very much baby, I always will. Never forget that._

 _~Love Mom_

Eleanor Rose Gibbs had a single backpack with her, nothing big. It had a few personal items, books, cash, jewelry, mostly clothes. The female looked up from the ripped, crumpled, wet notebook paper, that contained her scribbled handwriting. Even she sometimes couldn't read it sometimes, so she had to squint, which was pathetic, but she never cared to bother with it. She overlooked the address on the paper, to the one stated on the building, then to the sign in the little grass space where four big letters were printed on a sign saying,"NCIS." Eleanor was a little shocked, was this an actual government building?

She folded up the paper neatly in the same way it had before hand and climbed the steps up the brick building to pull open the door. It was hard to get through the detectors, apparently, someone had to buzz someone from upstairs, and that took forever, and they were really cautious with her items in her bookbag. She wasn't big on patience, especially when the time was being wasted on nothing important. She had rolled her eyes several million times, before she finally got her bookbag back, and was escorted upstairs.

What was embarrassing the most, though, is when she asked if they could take the stairs instead. Eleanor had always had a little problem when it came to Elevators, she didn't trust them. She recalled a time when she was four, in a glass elevator, when it had just stopped, didn't move. It was a scary experience, and since then she absolutely refused to step anywhere closer than a foot near them.

When Eleanor had arrived in the "bull pen" the Leroy Jethro was nowhere to be found. The escort had suggested she talked to one of the other agents he worked with, but she refused to the idea of talking to anyone here, but him. She didn't exactly trust government agents, they always caused trouble, especially child services. She was willing to trust this Leroy though, because her mom suggested him, and she did trust her mother.

Instead, she politely took a seat in the break room, which was a little roomy area. She pulled her left leg up into the chair, where she placed her chin on the knee, and let the other dangle as she stared off into space. She wasn't thinking of anything necessarily important, more like daydreaming of the possibilities of what connection this Leroy Jethro had with her mother.

Gibbs had that kind of bounce in his walk again, apparently, he was having one of his "happy" days. He walked into the team's little section of the room, coffee in hand, and quick to get a move on. _"C'mon give me an update,"_ Gibbs ordered quickly. He set his keys down on his desk before turning around to give his attention to his probie's.

It was Bishop who took the lead, she finished the remaining barbecue potato chip crumbs from the bag, and crumbled the plastic together, quickly to toss it into the trash can beside Tony's desk. _"Petty officer Elisa McKinnly, engaged, young, pretty. Her teammates all said wonderful thing's about her, and how she was a giver. One bullet to the forehead, professionally from the angle. - You already know that, though. - We've sent the license plate number to all the local LEO's and Abby has some more for you, but told me to tell you, not to come down yet, because... well she didn't tell me, yet."_ Bishop was all too fast to explain this to Gibbs, but he was one to keep up with other people's paces. He stalked off from the little huddle, and behind his desk.

Gibbs quickly moved on to instructing new instructions to his team. _"DiNozzo, McGee, check that restaurant she ate at that night, ask around, see if anyone knew her, apparently she was a regular,"_ Gibbs ordered, without making eye contact as he bent over to check something on his computer screen. When Tony walked up to Gibbs desk, nudging McGee to go get the car started up. _"Boss, there's was a girl here earlier, asking for you. She's down by the vending machine's waiting for you. Just thought you should know."_ Tony stated, before running off to catch the elevator with McGee, since it took him forever to grab his gear bag.

Eleanor was staring at the white circle table top, she hadn't said a peep since she was placed in the room. She was quite surprised that she was left unattended, but then what harm could someone like her do? She let her mind wander to that, and a daring plot line adventure appeared to take over her thoughts. One of a Russian version of herself, with a much darker past, playing as an American Teenager only to infiltrate an agency much like NCIS, and learn all their dirty little secrets.

She paid little to no attention to the elder silver haired male, who buzzed into the room, to grab something from a vending machine. She only shot a glance in his direction, before returning to her adventure story that played through her head. Well, she tried to, until he knocked on the table right in front of her. _"Anyone sitting here?"_ The male asked, knowing the spot was empty.

She shook her head once, and he pulled out the tall chair and sat down in it. _"Can I ask a question?"_ Eleanor blurted out, not loudly, but clearly said without thinking. _"Sure,"_ Gibbs said, looking up from the peanut MnM's he had gotten from the machine. _"Are you Leroy Jethro?"_ Eleanor asked, her matching ice blue eyes met his. She just wanted to know, it would make sense if he was. He did ask to sit down at the table she had already accompanied. _"Yep,"_ Gibbs replied. He didn't know this teenager, and though she had to know him if she was looking for him. It peaked his interest in the slightest way.

 _"I'm Eleanor."_ She introduced herself, yet didn't involve a full name, she just wanted an explanation, maybe some help. It was foolish, but her mother did say she could trust this Leroy Jethro. What kind of name was that anyway? Was it the beginning, there were a few blotches of water, and wine from long ago on the letter. _"What can I help you with?"_ Gibbs asked her, skipping the formalities of an introduction, she already knew his name. He didn't like it that she kept calling him Leroy Jethro, it sounded weird, but he wasn't one to correct when there was no reason to correct.

Eleanor looked up at him with the same icy blue eyes they shared, and truthfully answered, _"I was hoping you could tell me."_ She started to explain, but she was looking for some kind of reaction, but he had a really nice poker face so far. _"My mother wrote me a letter, I suppose it was when I was born."_ She continued dabbling on, reaching into the side pocket of her book bag and pulled out the thin sheet of lined printer paper. _"That if anything ever happened to her, and if something went wrong with the people she chose to take care of me afterward, that I was to come to D.C and find a Leroy Jethro. I can't read the rest, it's all splashed, but..."_ Eleanor stopped for a minute, examining over the paper, it was familiar and something that was not ruined by her stupid aunt, not that her aunt was terrible, but she was a two-faced bitch. _"I don't know... just following the instructions,"_ Eleanor said, with a forced smile, before straightening out the paper some more, before sliding it over towards him.

The hand-writing was unrecognizable to Gibbs, however, he skimmed over the neat letter, but sliding it back towards the young lady. _"Seem's like you're on a quest. Who's your mom?"_ Gibbs asked her, his eyebrow raised slightly. He watched as the girl looked like she was physically going to slap herself for forgetting to introduce herself entirely. _"Jennifer Shepard. We don't share the last name, though, she wanted me to have my father's last name for some weird reason, I'm guessing to protect me, right?"_ Eleanor giggled slightly, it was an awkwardly forced one, but she cleared her throat and moved on. _"I'm Eleanor Rose Gibbs, but most people call my Rosie. Mom thought that it was better for me when I was littler."_ Eleanor explained but was slightly concerned when the male's face flattened out like someone had just slapped him... with a fish... to the face.

 **End of Chapitre Un.**

 ** _Hey! Thank's for reading. I know it probably isn't the best, and it's totally OOC, but I don't know. I feel very confident about it, I'm going to try and keep this AU as possible, and if you can't tell, this takes place in Season 13._**

 ** _The reason that the Chapter is labeled Chapitre Un is because it mean's Chapter One in French. I guess that I am slightly lazy when it comes to labeling chapters. Anyway- I'll write more soon, and promise not to abandon. Ahh~ Why am I even saying this, even I don't read author note's, I just go onto the next chapter! Drop a comment or something._**


	2. Chapiter Deux

Leroy Jethro Gibbs let out an own shaky silent breath and pushed up from his chair. He went through the whole conversation over in his head, and it all made sense. She was Jennifer's daughter, that was no doubt, they shared several features. The name, - seeing that Jennifer once did say she liked the name, Eleanor. Jennifer always seemed suspicious, like there was someone in her life ever since her return to NCIS, he always suspected a boyfriend, though.

 _"Your mom is Jennifer Shepard?"_ Gibbs asked, pulling the chair out for him to sit back down it in. Eleanor smiled and easily replied. _"Would you like to see my birth certificate?"_ Eleanor was relatively calm, and somewhat disappointed, but refused to show it. Her mother must've not told anyone about her, was it for her protection, or was there no bragging rights

 _"Nope,"_ Gibbs answered, feeling that unnecessarily unless it stated the father. Which would be stupid, her last name was his last name, and that was starting to worry him. Was there ever a blood test, and was Jennifer sure? Not that he was implying that she was that kind of person, knowing she wasn't.

 _"How old are you?"_ Gibbs asked the child, sure he could put in a good guess. She was older than twelve and younger than fifteen, but the precise age was good. She did have to be in that age range if Jennifer was pregnant when they "broke up" in Paris, right? God, he hadn't even thought of that. Was she pregnant when she left him and did she know?

 _"Fourteen."_ Eleanor sighed with a reply, this was somewhat more boring that what she had expected. Hell, what did she expect? Someone who was going to get her out of the situation at her aunts, was this man even capable of that? Sure, he was most likely a government agent, but that didn't mean he could do anything.

 _"Can I ask another question?"_ Eleanor asked, forcing a soft smile. As awkward as this was, she wished she never started this secret little mission. It was turning up absolutely nothing so far, except a man who seemed, lost himself?

 _"Yeah?"_ Gibbs answered, his eyebrow rising with interest. This "little" girl seemed to be causing more questions, then she was asked. _"What do I call you?"_ Eleanor asked, basically begging inside for him to answer with anything but, Leroy or Jethro, or both. That wasn't very fitting in her mind, maybe Mr. whatever his last name was, or maybe just his last name.

 _"Gibbs, just Gibbs."_ He answered, right before his phone went off, three rings in, it got louder. Eleanor was so lost immediately, but quickly called, _"Take it."_ Before he let it go to voicemail. She didn't like it when people let her go to voicemail, and her mom, - Jennifer, - always answered the phone, no matter what, she was used to it.

Gibbs answered it with a nod, not even checking the name of the screen. He pressed the phone to the side of his face, not bothering to take his eyes off the teenager.

The voice on the other side of the phone was loud enough for Eleanor to make out, woman, young, had something important to say _. "Gibbs! Why'd it take you so long to answer the phone! You always answer it right away!"_ The voice was demanding, in fact, the person sounded somewhat mad, maybe upset? _"Abbs-"_ He groaned into the phone, in this way, one who knew Gibbs, would know this is a threat, like saying; "get a move on," and that she would do.

The voice called back on the phone, over the poppy music that she now could hear, that he had pulled the phone a little away. The woman over the phone was probably hurting his ears. _"Just get down here, it's important!"_ The female said, before a beep could be heard, she had hung up on him. That seemed dangerous, at least from what Eleanor could tell, from the profile she was building on him.

 _"I gotta get back to work."_ Gibbs said, stuffing the phone back into his pocket, standing up and pushing his chair in, it making loud scratching noises against the wooden floor, but he didn't seem to mind. _"Can I come?"_ Eleanor asked, her eyes darting towards his. She didn't want to be abandon, she had more questions all of a sudden.

He was a Gibbs, she was a Gibbs - after the father of course. How were they related? Did she dare even think there? _"Please?"_ She asked nicely. _"No funny business,"_ Gibbs called behind him, hiding his groan. Now he was stuck babysitting, a girl, who could possibly be his child, right? She is.

Eleanor beamed, and slipped out of the chair, grabbing her book bag, she went running to catch up with him. She walked a little behind him, which could be considered odd, but she was happy, he wasn't brushing her aside.

As they quickly came around a corner to the elevator, he pressed the button, and Eleanor let out a hesitant breath. She didn't want to show this male, this person who was related to her in some crazy way, that she feared the silliest thing. She forced a smile, and when it let out a bing, she stepped in.

Eleanor's heart was pounding, she even gulped, what twice now? The ride down to Abby's lab was quick, though, only one floor. She was so happy to get out of the elevator, she bolted out of it, and almost into the wall. Who could blame her, though? She was scared, with a capital S.

Gibbs was definitely concerned about this. Was it her just being with him in a small space, maybe she didn't trust him? Maybe it was the small space, or the elevator itself? He didn't have time to question it when Abby's voice called from the room, where her "poppy" gothic music played quietly. _"Gibbs!"_ She called one, _"Gibbs!"_ She called twice, _"Gibbs!"_ It was like she was just going to repeat it until he magically showed up.

Gibbs quickly swiped through the door, and across the floor of the gothic's laboratory, towards the computer area. _"Abbs, this better be important,"_ Gibbs said, eyeing on Eleanor, who entered a minute after him cautiously. She seemed somewhat shy, but even he knew she wasn't. _"You brought a guest! Who is she!?"_ Abby demanded quickly in a hushed and snappy tone. She for one did not like it when Gibbs now brought along people to her lab, especially after last time, especially red heads, especially children.

 _"Abby case, talk later,"_ Gibbs replied, with a stink eye. Abagail's eyes darted back to the youngling, kind of turning in a way that the girl was in her eyesight. She didn't know who she was, and of course, she trusted Gibbs and all his mighty ways, but she was praying it wasn't someone bad.

 _"Can you tell me what wood this is?"_ Abby smiled, picking up a slab of wood off her gray table. _"Abbs-"_ Gibbs replied, obviously in no mood to play friendly. He obviously just wanted her to talk, get a move on, get to the point. _"It's a bitternut hickory, Gibbs! This came off of the shoe we took from Petty Office April Maze! The blonde who was so upset about McKinnly's death, and yet she said that she was at a club with her husband. That can't be true, though! She said that she had never accessed the park before, but guess what? She did! The splinter I found on the bottom of her shoe, is from the same exact tree that McKinnly's tree is from. She lied, and even better, her cell phone was off at that time, and her husband wasn't at a club at all that day!"_ Abby explained so fast, hoping around from place to place. She eagerly showed all the evidence, that she had failed to collect earlier. She had an off morning and was so stumped when she couldn't find evidence of anything, so she had to re-run everything, and was super glad she did, proud of the fact.

Gibbs kissed the gothic's cheek and bounced off until he heard a whine from her. _"Gibbs!"_ She called, obviously filled of complaint. _"What Abbs?"_ He asked, turning on his heel, almost running into Eleanor. He put his hands on her shoulder and moved her to the side. _"You didn't answer my question!"_ She hissed at him, walking towards him, meeting him in the middle, where their voices dropped to whispers.

 _"You answered it! It's bitternut."_ Gibbs retorted, with a slight grunt. He didn't have time for games or time to be wasted. He had to watch Eleanor, figure out where she was supposed to be, get upstairs, give orders, give a briefing to Leon, and then he had a gazillion more things to do. _"No, about... her."_ She whispered, nudging towards the red-headed teenager, who was standing blankly in the space where Gibbs moved her to and studied the whole room.

 _"Her name is Eleanor, she's fourteen, daughter of an old friend, came her by herself looking for answers, or help, I think? She's trustable. That's all you have to know."_ He explained, before bouncing off, Eleanor following, he only heard half of Abby's reply. _"Ducky want's to see you too!"_ That wasn't going to happen, not yet, even he wanted accurate answers first. He wanted to know if everything she said was true, to double check, to not believe everything that she said, maybe just a little bit he wanted her not to be his.

Just a little bit, maybe.

 **End of Chapitre Deux.**

 _ **Hey, like I said, I wouldn't abandon. I re-wrote this chapter, just wasn't really happy! Also updated Chapter one, to the new writing style. (I also might re-write that chapter too!) I hope everyone is pleased with this. And to those people who thought that the comment the Guest brought me, don't worry, in fact I wanted them to be a member, just so I could respond to them! Thanks for the support! It's a work in progress, I am getting there. I'm going to start another Jibbs fic soon, so keep your eye out, thanks!**_


	3. Chapiter Trois

Eleanor stood in the elevator, letting out deep breaths as silent as possible. It wasn't easy, but who was she to show fear within the first hour? She was surprised when he hit the down button, she didn't know where they were going, but she didn't dare ask. Instead, she chose a different conversation, about the peculiar gothic named Abby, which she assumed was short for Abagail.

 _"So she's the forensic scientist?"_ Eleanor investigated, mainly to get him speaking, and keep her breathing. However, she didn't get much of a response, just a grunt. _"Where are we going now_?" She questioned, she forced a smile. In a way, she looked like a way younger Jenny Shepard, mixed with himself, to make a pretty little flower. _"Autopsy."_ He replied briefly, as the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, he was first to exit.

Jethro stalked off quickly, swiping away like he was running from her. _"Duck gotta make it quick."_ He said, as he was obviously not in the right state of mind, he wasn't focusing on work. _"Ah, Jethro."_ Donald beamed, and easily made out why his old friend was so unsettled at mind when Eleanor slowly walked in. _"And a visitor, do come in."_ She wasn't scared of Autopsy, dead bodies not really, but surely there were needles and things inside, and perhaps another scary gothic?

Ducky whispered quietly in between the gray-haired male and himself, _"She's very pretty Jethro, but may I was; Who is she?"_ Ducky could easily tell by her red hair, and eyes that there was a possibility of biological relations, however, he didn't believe he had heard of any family that Jethro had with red hair, at least alive anymore.

 _"Later Duck,"_ Jethro said urgently, pushing the old man to get a move on to the body. Donald did get the message, and he knew that answers would come in time, so he nodded, and waddled off to stand by the autopsy table, his eyes darting between his old friend and the nice young lady who stood further back, studying from a distance.

 _"Well, our dear departed did die young at mind and heart. I sent some wood samples up to Abagail from her boots, and something that I believe is dirt from under her fingernails. Still, a professional blow to the head, and she was most likely alive when it happened and aware. However, I am sure you've come from Abagail's lab, so you have all your answers."_ Ducky started up, he rambled on the information, however, because today was urgent apparently more urgent than most days, no story came, and he still couldn't keep his eyes from occasionally glancing towards the young red-head.

 _"That all?"_ Gibbs asked, his voice light with disappointment. _"Not unless you'd like a story?"_ Ducky joked, knowing how much Gibbs didn't enjoy his stories on days like this, rushed. Gibbs grunted and walked off, as Duck started to hum.

Eleanor waved by quickly to the elder male, that she never made an introduction with. She could only hope that the next place they were going wouldn't be so swift. She was trying not to pry some answers out of him, - Gibbs. She catechized him, though, only before he wasn't answering her. Were they related, was it a coincidence, no her mom didn't believe in those, or at least her mom told her she didn't. Everything happened for a reason. However, this male seemed nothing like the short stories about her father, nor nothing she dreamt of.

They stepped back into the elevator, that arrived immediately after he pressed the button. Up. She didn't like the feeling of elevator's when they went upwards, is made her head hurt, and dizzy. She didn't want to ask again, where they were going, so instead, she kept her mouth shut, and just waited.

When the door's pulled open, she followed him off the elevator and to her surprise, they were back in the bullpen. He rushed off again, giving her little time to look around. She had to speed walk, to run after him. He went exactly back to the same place, where the other agents she had briefly talked to earlier.

 _"Oh boss, your back-"_ DiNozzo said, hanging up the phone the minute the male walked into the little area. He stood up, grabbing the file off his desk. Bishop had her earbuds in, nodding off to a song and whispering the lyrics under her breath, - one that Eleanor could notice, - as she fiercely attacked the keys on her keyboard. The scrawny agent that was there earlier had disappeared, however.

Eleanor was confused, was this his "people" or something? The younger chocolate haired male did just call him boss. That sounded so cool, actually. Eleanor always prayed that when she was older, that she'd be a boss. Her mom was, and she knew how much she was like her mom. It was the only person she was able to take after, even if she wasn't around much.

 _"Yeah, DiNozzo,"_ Gibbs grumbled, walking over to his desk. Eleanor kind of leaned up against Bishop's wall, looking over to peek at what the female was typing up so viciously. An email, to a Jake Malloy? She leaned back, her attention snapping back to the conversation that Gibbs was having with the DiNozzo, - which she assumed was his last name.

Bishop was very aware of the youngling behind her, she really didn't care to turn around and snap at her, though, she was already doing a fairly good job at snapping at Jake in an email, the only way they could contact while he was overseas, he was still pleading to come back, and for her to forgive her, but she would just not accept that. Hell, she was getting close to four thousand words, and she had to scroll just to get to the top of the page.

It was only two short minutes before bishop slapped repeatedly on the send button, and DiNozzo mouthed to Gibbs, 'Jake.' Who only nodded, he understood how she feeling, frustrated. He knew this after he waited for divorce papers from Rebecca Chase, his third ex-wife, second not counting Shannon.

Bishop slammed the laptop and forced herself to get off her desk. She left her laptop there and walked around her desk. _"I need to go to the shooting range."_ She stated, though obviously not going to budge out of her chair that she had collapsed into. How much she wished for the day to be done with, so she could run off home, and hide in her room writing reports, kind of like how Tim wrote stories. _"Oo, I could print out Jake's face for you- In fact, let's get a whole cardboard cut out."_ Tony offered because honestly, he wanted to do the same. He wouldn't admit it, but he cared about Bishop. She was like a little sister, but she had enough little brothers.

The air was cut life a knife with the words that followed from the young red heads knife, _"Divorces are always fun."_ Eleanor stated this in a sarcastic tone, she had her arms crossed, as she stood on her tip toes so she could seem taller. _"Who are you?"_ Bishop questioned, standing up from her chair. It was odd, a child running around, where did she even come from? _"Bishop meet Eleanor,"_ Gibbs stated, not even bothering to include Tony. He was going through his emails quickly, he hadn't even jumped onto busting the killer yet.

Eleanor swung around the small wall and stood in front of her desk. She squinted a little, taking in the other's features, as they studied each other like they were going to some kind of war already. _"Eleanor."_ Bishop inquired, sticking her hand out, in which Eleanor took her's and repeated the same. _"Eleanor."_ She replied, and Tony was in shock. It sounded like they were fighting, or speaking in some kind of code. _"Ellie,"_ Bishop responded, not breaking eye contact with the redhead child. _"Noir,"_ Eleanor replied, with a warm smile. They both busted out laughing a minute later as if the funniest thing in the world had just happened. It left both Gibbs and Tony a little shocked and left to question it.

 _"Well- Eleanor you have a very nice taste,"_ Bishop replied, with a warming smile. She took a liking to the child immediately. She was funny, obviously had a style of dressing, and was very pretty. _"Rosie, thanks."_ Eleanor corrected her, with a smile. _"Rosie?"_ Bishop questioned, her eyebrows slanting inward and downward. _"Eleanor Rose."_ She answered quickly, she okay to people not understanding it. She even had to correct people at school, but she was commonly known as Rosie and Noir. _"Beautiful name, your parents have nice taste."_ Bishop was quick to judge, however, Rosie very used to it. There was a light frown there but was brushed off with a smile. _"Parent, and now 'great' aunt."_ She stated, with sarcasm and enthusiasm when it came to saying, great aunt.

 _"DiNozzo call the LEO'S to pick up Mrs. Maze."_ Gibbs hissed out, before turning back to his computer screen. He was already emailing a BOLO out for her husband, and emailing Leon, since he didn't feel like calling, and he was half way across the god damn country. _"Right boss, on it boss,"_ Tony started quickly, running around his desk and typing poorly into his computer, and picking up his desk phone and typing in a number he had fairly remembered. _"And find McGee."_ He hissed, only to receive a nod, but Bishop cut in. _"He's with Delilah, just rushed out, there was an emergency,"_ Bishop replied, while she was still talking with Rosie, asking questions that weren't really important, and exchanging compliments.

 _"DiNozzo wrap up the case,"_ Gibbs stated, knowing they could handle the interrogation, and the case file was caught up. He quickly paraded off without much thought, but stopped in his tracks and called out. _"Rose!"_ He hissed, and she quickly turned her attention towards him as he walked towards the elevator. _"Gotta run!"_ She hissed, grabbing her back and practically running to squeeze through the sliding doors into the elevator, where she darted into the corner to hold on.

 _"She's nice,"_ Eleanor stated as Tony stood beside her staring off at the elevator. _"Who is she, though?"_ Tony asked as he began to ponder about the connection. _"Eleanor Rose,"_ Bishop stated, rolling her eyes as she had answered incorrectly. _"No, how are they connected?"_ Tony asked, squinting off. She had red hair, pretty features, a little too young, though. They did have a physical resemblance, and it hit him. _"No!"_ Tony hissed out loud, causing Bishop to turn in a hundred degree angle. _"What if, what?"_ She asked eyebrow raised, and curious. _"What if-"_ Tony started, and dropped down to a whisper. _"What if they're related?"_ He mumbled quietly, begging for a head slap right about now. He wouldn't doubt it, but now he wanted to know if he was right, what if they were related.

The two agents gawked in shock at the theory, towards the elevator, in the direction the two had left in. What if their theory was right? What if they were related? What if they were a father and daughter.

They are.

 **End of Chapitre Trois.**

 _ **Hey, thanks for reading this far! Sorry, would've updated sooner, but had some bad things happen over the weekend. Hope you guy's enjoyed! I'll try and update my Saturday. (Just need someone to come pester me about doing so.) Thank you all so much for the support too!**_


	4. Chapitre Quatre

When Eleanor didn't make it into the elevator with Gibbs, she tested her speed by taking the steps all the way down to the parking garage. She noted this because he had picked up his keys on the way.

Gibbs wasn't surprised when she was waiting for the opening of the elevator for him, though, he was sure if someone had found out about leaving her unattended he'd be in trouble. Maybe not, considering they left her alone by the vending machines.

Gibbs could only squint at her for a couple of seconds, before swiftly walking off towards his dodge charger. Eleanor had to walk swifter than usual just to keep up with his fast pace, and it didn't help he was taller than her, very so, but she'd complain she's still growing.

He didn't seem to slow till they had reached the end of the line, the nice blue car that most likely collected heat during the Summer. This is when it came to Eleanor feeling awkward, she didn't know where to sit, where they're going, and what was going on exactly.

Gibbs could tell.

" _What?"_ He asked, his blue eyes glancing at hers. He understood immediately, he was, of course, Gibbs. He set his cup of joe on the roof of his car, before walking around the front of the car to open the passenger door for her, manners.

Eleanor quickly moved to climb in and all she could say was a quick, _"Thanks,"_ before he shut the door careful for her foot. She buckled up, scared to know where they were going. Surely he wasn't going to abduct her, – from who though, – or harm her, he didn't seem like the abusive type.

Gibbs walked around the back of the car, grabbed the cup from the top, and climbed in the driver's side. He tossed the empty cup behind them, into the back, where seven other emptied cups accompanied one another. He needed more coffee.

"Where _are we going?"_ She asked, being a little demanding. She didn't like this one bit, car, kinda stranger, dude she had only known for about forty minutes, a mute? Even if he didn't seem like the kind, he could totally be a serial killer. That's when her mind starting spinning off scenarios! What if her mom just sent her to her doom, and the reason he's never been caught, is because he runs cases, so people don't suspect the people who are supposed to be good.

" _To eat, there's a nice cafe I like to go to, has great coffee,"_ Gibbs said, as he sped over the speed bump allowing the whole car to shake, as they exited the parking garage.

" _Oh."_ That was all she could say, as she leaned back into the seat. She dug her nails into her knee caps, scratching them back and forth, a habit. She wasn't sure of what to make of the trip, she had pinched herself too many times that under her shirt, she was sure there would be a little red spot. It was kind of hard to imagine that she came all the way from Wisconsin, alone on a bus, but there she was.

–

There was an "emergency" team campfire meeting down in Autopsy. Okay, generally these team campfire meetings contained everyone on the team, other than Gibbs, considering most of them were about him. No one called it in, Abby just gave Gibbs ten minutes and went flying down to Ducky. The others went running about two minutes after Eleanor and Gibbs have left. All to talk about the mysterious red-head child. They were all leaning up against the furthest slab from the body, and furthest from the door.

" _Who was she?"_ Tony asked for about the billion time, his eyes darting around from his friends. They were all confused, some more than others. _"Well, that's the million dollar questions, Anthony."_ Ducky stated, smiling warmly, with a light trumped laugh, as he tossed his gloves into the trash.

" _Idea! Let's all go around the table, or well slab, and say what we know about her, or well Eleanor, so far!"_ Abby said all peppy, seeming pleased with the idea, her idea. Therefore, they could share their knowledge, and maybe be able to pin some kind of relationship between the two of them.

" _Alright, she came to the bullpen looking for Gibbs, when he wasn't there, she wouldn't talk to us, and decided she'd wait for us."_ Tony started explaining piece by piece before anyone could agree to Abby's idea. _"Then later, I told boss she was waiting for him."_ He continued, close to finishing. _"And, about twenty minutes later, he was back with her, wasn't paying much attention after that, they left together, her taking steps, Gibbs elevator. That doesn't matter, she's a red head and they look like!"_ He rushed to finish, dismissing the evidence or story and more onto the relationship of the two of them.

They immediately moved to McGee and Bishop, McGee adding little to nothing, and Bishop explaining how she stood kind of over her shoulder and read her email, other that that, she was a bit more descriptive then Tony. McGee was trying to hack into the database from his mobile phone, being too lazy to walk over to the computer, he was going to do some searching on 'Eleanor Rose.'

" _She arrived down here with Jethro, stood by the door, didn't seem to be scared. She came running out of the elevator, kept her distance, seemed patient."_ Ducky provided information, through not a whole lot. He seemed to be able to have a scope for the imagination of who she could be, and how she appears to normally act.

Abby stole the spotlight soon after, providing more than the others for now. _"She's patient, and respects boundaries, Gibbs says she's trustable, and apparently a daughter of an old friend."_ Abby would've continued, but was cut off by McGee, who found something finally important from the database.

" _Or maybe old lover?"_ McGee pointed out, with a recent picture of the girl, along with a birth certificate, each taking up half the screen. _"Eleanor Rose Gibbs, born November 15th, 2001, Parents; Jennifer Shepard, no father signed."_ McGee read aloud, shakily. Many things were connecting, and it seemed as everyone's jaws had hit the floor, and Tony and Bishop had been right. Now another question came to mind, did Gibbs know?

–

Gibbs pulled into his usual spot at the near empty Diner, turning the car off, he stepped out, expecting her to do the same for herself, in which Eleanor did. She followed her into the homey cafe, and to a little booth sitting across from him, and immediately Gibbs got a smile and a mug of coffee from some women.

It was silence for awhile until Gibbs broke it. He was curious, though he preferred silence, it was getting awkward. _"How was your relationship with your mom?"_

Eleanor pondered this for a moment, before answering, which she took slowly, careful to make things seem right, she really had no idea how to explain it. _"It depends, some days we completely ignored each other, other days it was kinda business professional, every now and then it was normal, like we'd do fun things, maybe when she was free, which is hard to imagine, since she is – was director of NCIS, but we got along."_ Eleanor went on stating, with her quirkiness, and light forced giggle, and dimples, all that showing.

" _What about you? You obviously had to know her."_ Eleanor asked, she always wanted to know if her mom was just as demanding at work. She never got to come, and she never understood why, and sometimes she use to wonder if she was a burden, because her mom never seemed to mention her ever to any of her friends. Which was draining to her, hurtful even? Sometimes, she use to cry over it.

" _Jen?"_ Gibbs said, letting out a huff. _"We got along sometimes, outside of work compared to inside."_ That was all he was going to say, he hadn't of even thought of the possibilities of the kid being his, and he was sure that she wasn't, despite her age range, she could very well just have his last name because Jennifer truly wanted to keep the kid protected… perhaps.

" _Anyway, let's eat,"_ Gibbs stated, pulling two menus out from by the window seal, sliding one over to the kid, expecting her to eat some kind of food. He didn't even have to look at it though, he knew what he wanted. Fries, burger, more coffee, ketchup, specifically coffee.

He was going to need the energy because it was sure going to be a long day.

 _ **End of Chapitre Quatre.**_

 _ **Ayyee- So, *awkward laughing* I didn't abandon, I just disappeared for awhile. I'll make up for it though! -Maybe, hopefully, definitely, someone just has to slap the sense into me.- I have so many plans for this story, you can expect some action next Chapitre. (Like bullets, blood, fighting, and screaming.) And not in that order! *wink wink* No, but seriously, I'm really sorry for taking forever to write this Chapitre, I just got busy. Comment, or something, or keep reading, both keeps me writing. Thank y'all so much for the positive comments on Chapitre Trois, and overall throughout the whole story! It means way to much. Till next time!**_


	5. Chapitre Cinq

The day carried on from one event to another, Eleanor had been abandoned, been to a crime scene, got caught in the middle of a shootout, and even helped the team solve an equation. It was nothing hard, basic eighth-grade stuff, which she had a good math grade. In fact, it was basically a race between herself and Agent McGee.

She was granted the permission to watch an interrogation, which was scary, but in a good way. At some point of the day, Jethro disappeared, so she snuck down to Autopsy, deciding that he'd find her eventually. She sat on one of the slabs, which Jazz music played, her and the good director were getting to know one another based on basic interested; meaning his stories, and her love for listening to them.

After about two hours, Gibbs was wondering around the whole building looking for her. He wasn't too surprised when she was laying down a slab, and staring at the ceiling, Ducky was telling her a story of some idiotic things he did in high school, and Eleanor made comments as he went.

After storytime was over, Gibbs dragged Eleanor back upstairs. He didn't think a kid should be okay with laying on a slab meant for the dead, especially when there's one only six feet away and not feel uncomfortable at all.

It was getting late, the team was slowly doing paperwork. No one had bothered to leave yet, knowing that if they finished, they would be able to show up to work tomorrow late. It was all too promised for a Saturday.

Eleanor was up Gibbs desk, for awhile she was staring off into space, but they granted her permission to use the smart board. The only rule was no music or noise, this she complied with. She researched several things from the weather for tomorrow to movie references since she didn't understand much of what Agent DiNozzo said. However, when the time flies by, she eventually leaned back and closed her eyes.

She slept quietly, mouth closed, no noise, as her head rested on her shoulder. The clacking of keys, clicking of a pen, and paper being folded, cut, or flipped didn't seem to even get her to stir.

 _"Hey boss, looky, she fell asleep."_ DiNozzo pointed out, this caused Jethro to lean up and peer over the edge of his desk. Yes, she was very much asleep. He leaned back in his chair, regaining his spot _. "It's late DiNozzo, kids get tired,"_ Gibbs stated, before returning back to the case file open in front of him.

 _"I thought teenagers stay up all right, even the nerds. Isn't that right Elf-lord?"_ DiNozzo questioned, shooting McGee a tortured look, who rolled his eyes. By the point, Bishop was packing up to leave. She handed Gibbs her report, by slipping it in between the computer screen and box, in which he grabbed.

 _"Tony, I still went to bed at a reasonable time,"_ McGee stated, as he moved on to messing with the front of his report. He always typed his at a reasonable font and size, to be considerate to Gibbs' eyes. He even underlined things that could summarize his report.

 _"I believe that, McAgent. Ya' never risked anything."_ Tony stated, causing Gibbs to roll his eyes. He flipped through Bishop's article, skimming it, before returning it into the folder for the case. That would later be digitized, most likely by Mr. Palmer.

 _"If ya' two are done fightin', say it's about time you run home,"_ Gibbs stated, watching as McGee eagerly printed out his report and stapled it together, and DiNozzo dropping his on Gibbs desk, careful to avoid Eleanor, they both stalked out.

Gibbs stared at the two files, and then peered over his desk once more, before shifting his attention to the time. Ten PM. He let out a light groan, before pushing himself out of his desk, he shut off the lamp. He made his way around the desk and crouched beside Eleanor, poking her awake. _"C'mon, you can stay with me."_ He whispered lightly, as the girl stretched and nodded. They both stood to their feet, and she sleepily followed Gibbs tot he elevator, too tired to care about her fear at the moment.

 **NCIS**

It had barely been at an hour, before Gibbs was down in his basement, while he left Eleanor unattended on the couch. He was barely drinking his beer and sanding his new boat project.

Eleanor may have only slept for another thirty minutes after reaching Gibbs house, and then grew bored upstairs. She didn't want to be nosy, so she walked through the kitchen to find the basement door. She could hear him working quite easily, so she crept to the top of the stairs and took a seat staring in between him and the boat.

 _"Just gonna watch?"_ Jethro asked, scaring her half to death. She didn't know he had known that she was there, though, he was a field agent, weren't they suppose to know when someone was sneaking up on them? She generally did, however, she usually argued that people weren't quiet enough to do it perfectly.

 _"Can I help?"_ She asked, grabbed the staircase bars and pushing her face against the warm wood. She was eager to do so, she liked busy work, especially in school, though it wasn't very business, she found it fun and helping her mom with problems, - when she could.

 _"You know how?"_ Gibbs asked, glancing in her direction, before going back to sanding one of the posts. She responded in a snarky way _; "If you can't sand something, then ya' better just crawl back home."_ She stated as she climbed down the steps. Gibbs tossed her an extra sander, in which she struggled to catch. He pointed to the other side of the boat. In which she complied, and got to work.

She was smooth with it, like spreading peanut button, but put elbow grease into it like she was sanding a wall, which technically she was.

It grew to be maybe an hour later, and she had gotten two done. She set the sander down on a work bench, before sitting up against the cool stone wall. She leaned her head back but was restless.

 _"Why boats?"_ She questioned, as Gibbs works on a different post from the one he started. She could only stare at the ceiling, boredom, she definitely couldn't live with building boats every day.

 _"Dunno, just like em."_ He stated, rolling his eyes at the question, however, it was a new one, people generally just asked him what he did with them when he was done, or how he disposes of them.

 _"So, know ya' had a mom. Who you staying with, where's your dad?"_ Gibbs questioned, as he stopped or a moment to sip out of his mason jar. He eyed her as if he could see her brain churning inside thinking up a response.

 _"An "aunt,"_ she stated, making quotation marks. _"She doesn't really care, sometimes I feel like a tax write off. Dad? I don't know much about him, mom talked about him where I was littler, but I guess I just didn't listen._ " She stated, holding the frog in her mouth. More that she thought about it, she didn't have a mom anymore, and never a dad. Then it made her think, when she graduate's, who will clap for her? What about when things go wrong, who's she speak to?

This caused Eleanor to pull her knee's into her chest, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable and scared once more. Gibbs noticed this, and he didn't know what do so, sure he felt slightly sorry. Deceased mom, missing father.

 _"I assume he left or something, but I wouldn't doubt if it was vice verse, mom was never good with people."_ She stated, forcing a laugh towards the end. That's when a few amount of tears slipped out, and she quickly pulled her shirt over her palm to dry her face and contained a sniffle.

 _"There was this time, when she was with this dude named Andy, I didn't like him, but mom went crazy, and she almost burnt the whole kitchen, it was really funny. We ended up going out to eat. I don't know why I just like it. Even if I didn't like him, nor trust him, it felt like we were an actual family."_ She stated, which was weird, she rarely talked about feelings, let alone to people she barely knew. He just had that "charm," or what one could refer to as an ability.

 _"I miss her."_ She stated, the frog in her throat finally loosening, as she laid her head down in between her knees and started weeping. It didn't seem fair to her, first a busy mom, no dad, and then no mom at all.

Gibbs set down his sander, stalked around the boat and sat next to her. He wrapped one arm around her back to comfort her. She turned her body and cried into his shoulder. He patted her for comfort and brushed out the light tangled in her curly hair.

 _"I know, I do too."_ He hushed, and that's how it went. They sat there until she fell asleep, and then he waited to poke her.

That night she slept on the couch and slept very well. It was good to let out a good cry, especially with sleep ahead of one. Crying often made her tired, and for once she was glad that she could admit to someone that she was scared.

 **End of Chapitre Cinq**

 **It's Lorelei. It's been awhile since I've updated, I guess that I've been looking for ideas, and this finally came to me. Once more thanks to; Terraesstella, Rin, and Maddie, for holding my hand and pestering me to continue on. Thanks for reading, please review, and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
